The Story of it All
by RiddleMartins
Summary: This is basically the story of Teresa and Ilena, their relationship and how it evolved. It starts when their relationship is already established and it will be told in flashbacks. It will also ignore Priscilla since she has not entered The Organization yet. Soft Sophia/Noel


The story of it all

Summary: so this is basically the story of Teresa and Ilena, their relationship and how it evolved. It starts when their relationship is already established and it will be told in flashbacks. It will also ignore Priscilla since she has not entered The Organization yet. This is my first fanfic and my first language is not English so all mistakes are mine and feedback both good and bad is appreciated.

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

It's a sunny afternoon, the birds are singing, the weather is hot and purple fluid is flying through the air... _All in all a perfect afternoon_ thought Noel, current number 11 of The Organization, as she jumps, flashes her sword faster than the Human eye can follow and dispatches yet another flesh-eating monster, her partner Sophia, currently number 12, is slaying another monster but with a lot less flare than her on again – off again girlfriend.

After dispatching a horde, riding a town free of the Yoma and telling the villagers the standard answer that a man in black would come collect their fee, the two began their journey to the headquarters of The Organization since they had been summoned to talk to their superiors.

"They are promoting us I'm sure of it!" Exclaimed Noel rather loudly, startling a human man that was walking past them.

"Noel would you use your indoor voice... Oh, I'm sorry darling, you don't seem to have one or rather the one you have is just as obnoxiously loud as your normal voice, so would you _please_ use your whispering voice" replied dryly, Sophia who was already so tired of with her partner, even though they had only been back together for 12 hours and at least 10 of those were spent in relative silence as they had spent that time searching and killing Yoma. _Shit, she's going to star yelling now. I really need to control myself around her, I need to be more calm, maybe a few lessons with our number 2 will help._

"Do you really want to start a fight, bitch?!" This time Noel talked even louder, as Sophia knew she would, " Seriously, you know I'm much stronger than you, why would you star a fight with me..."

Sophia began to doze on what Noel was saying, it was always the same arguments "_Oh, but I'm stronger"_,_"I'm number eleven"_,_"I can even hit Teresa when we are sparring"_ which of course was a load of crap, Sophia and Noel were always switching position, one month Noel was number 11 the other month Sophia was number 11. And the part about Teresa was just laughable since Noel only hit Teresa once and, unknowingly to both Noel and Sophia, that was just because she was distracted with a certain silver-haired, pointy-eared woman that happened to be passing and whom Teresa hadn't seen in several weeks.

While Noel droned on about her usual talk, Sophia, enjoying the sun and completely ignoring Noel, the latter might actually be considered an art as far as Sophia was concerned, picked up a faint fluctuation of Yoki in the surrounding area and if she pushed a little harder she might have heard little whimpers coming from the same area.

"Noel..."

"What?! Can't you see I'm trying to prove a point here!" Noel was just about to start another rant when Sophia interrupted.

"Oh for the love of...Would you shut up and listen!"

"Wha..." And Noel, who shut up after Sophia sent her a glare from the hottest pit of Hell, finally heard what Sophia was talking about, she turned to East. There stood a little forest from where the Yoki fluctuations and the sounds where coming from. "Shit, looks like someone is having fun... Let's check it out!"

"What?! Noel, are you... Do you seriously think that I will...Noel, are you out of your mind? That is clearly two warriors having...I mean, two of our friends having..." she blushed slightly, unsure of what term to use, "...having a very private moment. Why would you want to see it?"

"Why, to win a bargaining ship, of course, imagine it's one of the higher numbers, we might actually earn something today."

"But Noel, you said that The Organization was going to promote us" Sophia tried to stop her partner of doing something she would regret even if she had to say Noel was right, she wasn't putting whomever it was in jeopardy, "Why would you need a bargaining ship?"

"Sophia, they are probably calling us to promote you and demote me... Again."

Sophia stood still, surprised by the sudden insight that Noel had just displayed, when she came to, less than two seconds later, Noel was already running towards the forest at high speed. Sophia followed Noel to try and stop her of doing something stupid, she knew it was hopeless for she was a much slower runner than Noel and by the time she'd caught up to her the damage would have already been made.

However as she approached and the moans got higher, she realized that there had been no obvious interruption, there was no horrid screams, no screams of shame or surprise...just high pitched little whimpers and moans of intense pleasure that if a was Human passing on the road, he would have missed it entirely. As Sophia drew closer she saw Noel standing frozen and mouth hanging open a few meters from the epicenter of the...Er, commotion.

Sophia walked to where Noel was standing and got the shock of her life. There in the middle of the forest, which itself was in the middle of god knows where stood... well, sort of stood the number one and two of The Organization.

Ilena's back was pressed against a tree, her head thrown back, eyes closed, moans falling from her lips, her face was the epitome of pleasure and if Sophia was thinking clearly, she would probably realize that that was probably the most emotion she had ever seen on number two's face since her transformation. Ilena continued clinging to Teresa as if she was the only thing keeping her grounded, and now that Sophia was closer she could, barely, even with the Claymore enhanced hearing, make out what Ilena was moaning "Teresa...Oh Goddesses, Teresa." - Ilena said the name of The Organization's source of pride, joy and irritation as if she was praying to a goddess, worshiping her name and caressing it with her tongue. Teresa's name was said with such reverence, admiration and adoration that Sophia had no doubts that this wasn't their first time and it certainly wasn't just a one time thing.

Teresa of the Faint Smile, and if the people of The Organization could see her now they certainly wouldn't call her smile "faint", looked exactly like the cat who got the cream, her grin was huge and prideful as she pinned Ilena against a tree and moved her hands teasingly over Ilena's body, each time drawing another moan from the elven-like woman and each time her grin would grow. Teresa was so concentrated on the task at hand, so focused on Ilena's face and bringing complete and overwhelming pleasure to her lover, that she didn't notice Noel or Sophia. The look in her eyes was one of pure, unadulterated love and Sophia felt like she was looking on an even more private moment than just people having sex.

She realized that while the number two was irrevocably, madly and stupidly in love with The Organization's number one, after all no one could say a lovers name _that_ way and not be in love with them , so was Teresa with Ilena and there was absolutely no doubt about it.

Sophia looked over at Noel, who was still just staring, completely frozen. Sophia moved to touch Noel to try and signal her for them to leave and as she touched her, Noel let out a loud gasp.

Sophia closed her eyes, sighed and prayed to every deity that would listen to her, to help her not kill Noel who honestly didn't have a single atom in her body that possessed tact. Then she thought better and asked every deity, that would and wouldn't listen to her, to not have both of their heads chopped off by Teresa or Ilena, or both.

When Noel, let out that fatal gasp, she knew she was dead. There was no way she wasn't. She had just walked in on a very private moment between two of the most powerful warriors The Organization had ever had... She was so dead that it wasn't even funny, she just hoped it was quick.

–-1 hour earlier-

Teresa and Ilena had been walking to their respective territories, after being summoned by The Organization to discuss the lack of requests they had later, as if it was their faults, if The Organization didn't put their fees at such a high price maybe there would be more clients. But as it where, there was nothing the top Claymores could do, so they were sent back to their territories.

Ilena had been summoned a week ago, so she had been in the headquarters of The Organization for a little longer than Teresa who, had arrived just in time for the meeting, therefore this was the first time they were together in nearly 3 months, they were going insane with want for each others touch but being so close to the headquarters meant that there were more Claymores than usual, so they decided to wait until they were in a more save and closed off location, as they walked, the warriors talked about their lives after 3 months of not seeing each other however they made point of not touch one another since they were afraid they might lose control. To the outsider they looked like acquaintances who were just going the same way.

But if you looked closely you would see their eyes and witness the burning passion, the lust and explosive desire they felt for one another. The pupils of Teresa and Ilena's silver eyes occupied 3 times their normal space, their bodies were hipper-aware of their need. It was as if their bodies, minds and souls knew their other half was near and they couldn't wait until they were one once again.

When they were reaching the breaking point after almost 5 hours of walking, now not even talking to one another, Teresa unable to stand the silence and need to have Ilena, pointed to a forest not far from their location and took off running at a blinding speed. Ilena could only nod and soon took off after Teresa.

When Ilena reached a clearing in the middle of the forest, Teresa was already leaning against a tree. "Teresa..."

Teresa's breath caught in her throat, almost nobody called her by her name anymore, it was always "Teresa of the Faint Smile", "Number One" and worst of all "Silver-eyed witch", Teresa loathed every single one of those names, even Ilena only called Teresa if they were alone... It had been a long time since she had heard her name. Teresa looked at her lover and repeated the gesture, looking directly into Ilena's eyes, she whispered "Ilena."

Ilena stared right back into Teresa's now almost black eyes, she could almost feel her lover's arms around her, could feel the warmth Teresa provided and the feeling of being safe that she had been dreaming of since they had separated 3 months ago.

Ilena was about to take a step forward when she felt two strong arms fall around her back, with Teresa's head between her neck and shoulder, she embraced her lover back and tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. Ilena had missed her so much, the feeling of her arms, the warmth of her breath and even that ridiculous and infuriating faint-smile her lover was known for.

Teresa enjoyed the feeling of finally having Ilena in her arms and being embraced back, she let herself get lost in that feeling that she did not get to enjoy very often.

"I missed you so much, little quicksword"

"I know, Teresa, these few months have been hell, there hasn't even been too much to do and yet we can barely see each other" Ilena sighs, " I missed too, Tere..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, her lover had claimed her lips in a ravenous kiss taking her completely by surprise, she started kissing her with the same hunger, running her fingers through Teresa's long, wavy blond hair. Teresa's hands started roaming her body, teasing her, making her even more hungry for Teresa's touch than she already was.

Ilena bites Teresa's lower lip, in clear frustration, 3 months of not seeing each other had certainly made Ilena insatiable, not that Teresa had anything against it... In fact, she was feeling rather famished herself.

Teresa began taking control of the kiss, moving her tongue over Ilena's lips to ask for entrance, which was gladly consented by the silver-haired woman, who hugged Teresa even more tightly against herself. Ilena started moving her hands all the way down to Teresa's back and back up to the blonde's neck. Teresa, herself had started moving her hands down to Ilena's back to give her lover's butt a playful squeeze, Ilena moans into the kiss like she always did when her lover did that, and Teresa let out a small laugh at the expected sound.

Ilena started moving forward, all the while still kissing and roaming her hands, almost forcing Teresa to back up, however Teresa was having none of it and pushed Ilena back into a tree. Ilena moaned when she felt both the tree colliding with her back and her lover's knee coming up to press against her center. That small contact sent off even more sparks in her body, made her blood run faster to the Southern regions of her body and she almost became possessed with the need for release.

Teresa smiled her most radiant smile when she heard the moan Ilena released, she began moving her hand to the base of Ilena's neck to find the zipper of the Claymore suit. When she found it, with unsurprising ease considering the number of times they had done this, she began unzipping the suit and moved her mouth to Ilena's neck. When she unzipped the top half of the Claymore suit, she pushed it down so it pooled at Ilena's waist, she began moving her lips lower to valley of Ilena's breasts and continued kissing Ilena's skin ignoring the rest of the world.

Ilena was having a real hard time concentrating, what with Teresa's mouth kissing her breasts, leaving her breathless and when Teresa's mouth moved to take a nipple between her lips, Ilena knew she wouldn't think of anything less but Teresa for at least a couple of hours.

Teresa took her lover's harden nipple into her mouth and began to suck, Ilena let out a whimper and threw her head back her face beginning to morph under the pleasure she was feeling. Teresa released the harden bud with a pop and moved her kisses upwards again as her right hand, the one that wasn't supporting her weight against the tree, moved towards where Ilena wanted her most.

When Teresa's kisses reached her lover's elven-like ears, she bit it gently and as Ilena let out another whimper, Teresa whispered in her ear, "I'm going to take you right here against a tree Ilena," her lover moaned completely enthralled by her worlds, "I'll make you scream until you just can't speak anymore...", and as Teresa's hand entered the suit and began teasing Ilena's drenched folds, Teresa watched enchanted the pleasure taking over Ilena's face.

Ilena let out a loud, desperate moan and began moving in a frantic manner against Teresa's hand, desperate for the release that her lover seemed ready to make her work for. Her brain seemed to have stopped working and the connection between her mouth and brain seemed to disappear as she began giving in to the pleasure her love was giving, "Teresa... Darling...Oh Goddesses, Teresa...I missed you...".

Suddenly and at the same time as Teresa's hand stopped, Ilena's blood ran cold. They had heard a gasp that hadn't come from neither of them. After so many years together they had finally been found out.

Teresa let her down gently then turned around keeping in mind that Ilena was naked and placed herself strategically in front of Ilena while she dressed herself, "Who's there, where are you?" Teresa asked even though she knew already who they were and where they were she wanted to give her comrades a chance to show themselves.

Sophia, already trembling before the sight of Teresa and Ilena, her sort-of-friends but also her leaders, "It's us, Teresa..."she hesitated, she had seen a too intimate moment to call her so informally and really it had been years since she had called Teresa just Teresa, "Of The Faint Smile...Me and Noel, though I'm sure you already knew that." she answered the number one's question, making sure to keep her eyes away from the dressing warrior afraid she might upset Teresa.

Noel, however did not have the same tact and was unmistakably staring at Ilena, intent clear in her eyes. Teresa already fuming at being interrupted, was left flaming at the sight of Noel drooling over Ilena, "I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself if you don't want them removed, number 11."

Noel, who after being spoken to, seemed to come out of her stupor glared at Teresa, "You have a lot of nerve telling me that, you_ number one", _she said Teresa's title with something akin to disgust with a lot of jealousy mixed in, " and our illustrious number two were the ones fucking like animals in the middle of the forest. Congratulations by the way on making the Icy-bitch-from-the-North feel something oth..."

She didn't have time to finish the sentence, Teresa had pinned to a nearby tree, but instead of her knee keeping her ''prisoner'' in still, it was her sword. Teresa's sword was tightly pressed against Noel's throat making it impossible for Noel to talk or breath too deeply. Teresa's eyes were cold stone, the complete opposite of a few minutes ago when they seemed to outshine the sun.

Ilena who had already dressed, just stood there watching. She knew Teresa wouldn't dare to kill one of their own, injure maybe, but never kill. Still, it wouldn't do for Noel to get hurt, it would give the loud-mouthed warrior a chance to tell The Organization about Teresa and her. So Ilena moved closer to Teresa and put a hand on her shoulder, making the top Claymore relax and remove her sword from Noel's throat.

"Are you crazy?! The top Claymore my ass, stopped by her lover's touch, you tamed Teres..."

"Think before you speak, do not make me regret the decision of letting you live." Ilena interrupted Noel, before she could make an even more of a fool of herself.

"Ilena, Teresa...", Sophia said their real names with some difficulty, even though she had known both of them for a very long time, "I'm sorry about this, Noel just took off and I couldn't..."

"Sophia!", Exclaimed Noel, "They are the ones who should be apologizing, I mean The Organization's reputation could be..."

"_YOU _have a lot of nerve saying that to us...Don't you think Sophia?" Said Teresa talking about Noel and Sophia's relationship.

Noel's eyes widen, she hadn't realized that they knew of the relationship that she shared with Sophia. Sophia smiled, she knew they knew, Teresa had to, she had passed near them a few weeks back when they were in a similar position has the top Claymores had been.

Ilena also looked at Teresa wide-eyed, Teresa smiled at her and said, " I passed them a few weeks ago, I haven't seen yet to tell you about it." Ilena looked at Teresa and nodded, it wasn't that uncommon, however it was against the rules for a warrior of the single digits to date whatsoever, the fact that Teresa and Ilena where the number one and two made it all even worse.

Ilena was panicking inside, it wouldn't do for them to be discovered the reciprocation would be astronomical, either they would have to end it or Noel and Sophia had to keep quiet. Teresa was having the same thoughts, they had to find a way to be together.

"What do you want?" asked Teresa.

"Wha..?" asked Noel unsure of what Teresa meant

"What do you want to keep quiet? More money for you? A better room? A spot in the single digits? Tell me, and if it's within my power I'll give it to you. You have my word."

"Teresa!" gasped Ilena almost silently, she knew what that meant, if Noel indeed chose to take Teresa's offer and chose to be a single digit then Teresa would have to kill to make that happen, Ilena knew Teresa hated killing their comrades at least and she specially knew that there wasn't a single aspect of her life where Teresa didn't mind having control, maybe just with Ilena sometimes.

Noel seemed to be really thinking of her offer, after all neither she or Sophia were single digits, so it wasn't like she had anything to lose.

Sophia tried to speak, " It isn't necessary Teresa, we'll keep quiet..."

"Speak for yourself... I already know what I want." Ilena and Teresa held their breaths, "I want to hear your story. I want to see if the secret is worth keeping for when I need it more"


End file.
